deadtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Rager
The Rager is a Special Zombie in Dead Trigger 2. Overview Appearance The Rager is a soldier that was infected and then mutated with the chemical waste of the mine in Africa, The mutations have caused it to have a lot of strength, he has 3 spikes stabbed in his chest, he wears green camo pants and grayish brown boots. He has three metal bars in his chest that seem to be holding a wound closed. His eyes appear to be glowing green. Abilities The Rager can crawl under gates, through tunnels, cracks in walls, and over barricades. The Rager is the only sprinting Special besides that of the First One; he is able to charge at the player, knocking the player down if successful. The damage Ragers can deal depend on difficulty and it will also gradually increase. The Rager is extremely tough, taking one down without explosive is a hard task and the player might run out of ammo before successfully killing it. The Rager has incredible speed also when charging at the player. The Rager is the only other (aside from the Vomitron) Special zombie to have more than one attack: his charge attack will knock the player down, while in melee range he will either smash with two hands, punch, or hook, which all deal the same damage but will not knock the player to the ground. The Rager is one of the most dangerous Special Zombies in the game. He has very high damage resistance and does significant damage to the player. His charging attack is buggy; right after spawning he generally executes several charge attacks towards your position with so significant speed limit, to the point where he charges to fast that he gains the ability to clip through walls and knock the player down before he is programmed to stop. During this initial charge, the Rager can make sharp turns while charging; so even if players sidestep or take cover behind an obstacle, the Rager can change its course mid-charge and charge around obstacles, possibly hitting the player before he stops his initial charge to charge normally. He also has a tendency to charge right in front of the player and immediately execute melee attacks if the player is at a medium-short range,causing massive damage. Weaknesses Like all undead, he can be taken out faster with bullets to the head. Explosives can remove quarter to almost all of his health. If he charges, he will be stunned for a few seconds, giving you time to shoot him in the back where his weak spot is located. Also attacking him with Melee weapons can kill him quickly whether attacking his back or not. Furthermore, he is very weak in Mounted Machine gun missions. Strategy *Distance is key. Keeping a safe distance will allow the player to dodge his charge easier. *The Rager's charge attack is very strong and it also has close range melee attack, even if the player has high health it can still take the player down after a few charges or punches so it is highly advised to bring as many Painkillers as possible. *The Rager's charge is similar to Vomitron's spit. Both are fast, strike in a straight line, can also "predict" and hit accurately at the player's direction and have knockback effect. However, the Charge is slower so the player can easily dodge it at any range, strafe perpendicular to the Rager and it's a guaranteed dodge. *The Rager will be stunned after a charge, giving time to throw grenades, set up mines, shoot the weak spot on his back, or run away. *Any explosive aside from the Boom Chicken is effective, so remember to upgrade explosives. *The Rager can take out large groups of zombies, if they are in the path of his charge they will be knocked down and take massive damage, or even be killed outright. Gallery Rager.jpg|Rager Trivia *The Rager's charge attack can damage or kill zombies. **This can make the Rager a "weapon" if used appropriately. *The Rager is the winner of the 2014 Zombie Elections with 43% of the votes. *The Rager is very similar to a special zombie from another zombie game called Dead Island called the Ram. Both are big, hulking zombies that attack by charging at the player and both also have weak spots on their backs. References Category:Zombies Category:Special Zombies Category:Dead Trigger 2 Category:Dead Trigger 2 Zombies Category:Characters Category:Dead Trigger 2 Characters Category:Zombie